


spilled coffee

by orphxus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Single Dad AU, Single Parent Bokuto Koutarou, bokuto’s pov, past bokuto/yukie, try not to fall in love with okura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphxus/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: three years ago, a baby girl was dropped off at the steps of freshly graduated bokuto koutarou’s apartment, wrapped in a blanket, left with just a stuffed bear, and a note that stated her name, and that she would be better off with him than her mother.now, bokuto is working as a physical science professors aid and assistant volleyball coach for the local university, and just taking it day by day as a single dad, raising his daughter the best as he can, with the beliefs that while an omega would be nice, there was no room for one in his life.until, he accidentally spills his coffee on the newly hired english professor at the university.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

chapter one

“i’m home!” bokuto announced as he closed the door to his apartment behind him. heavy footsteps were heard as his tiny, three year old alpha daughter stumbled across the living room to greet her father, huge smile, showing off all of her teeth. she held her arms out for a hug as she reached him, and bokuto happily obliged, kneeling down to hug his daughter tightly, gently nuzzling her as he did so.

“daddy, daddy!” she hugged him tightly back as much as she could. bokuto’s heart swelled in his chest. there was nothing, absolutely nothing more rewarding than hugging his daughter like that. it always made him feel incredibly warm and happy, even on the worst days.

“what is it, okura?” he asked, picking her up and settling her on his hip as he walked over to the couch, where kenma was sat with a game controller in his hand, his eyes glued onto the TV screen in front of him. “uncle kenma taught me games!” she squealed happily. he raised an eyebrow at kuroo, who was sat next to him, but kuroo just shrugged.

“don’t look at me.” he chuckled, nudging kenma slightly as he shifted lower into the couch cushions, sighing in happy comfort. kenma looked up at bokuto and rolled his eyes at the concerned look he held.

“it’s just mario kart, don’t worry. i’m not infiltrating your daughter with zombies and murder.” he told him, turning his attention back to the screen with a small smirk playing at his lips. bokuto half sighed in relief. he didn’t want his three year old daughter to be playing video games yet, especially the violent ones that kenma sometimes played, but mario kart was probably fine.

“i won, daddy!” okura piped up, bored by the conversation happening between her dad and uncle kenma. bokuto’s eyes widened as he gasped dramatically, causing her to burst into giggles.

“you did?! you’re a pro!” he grinned, kissing his daughter on the cheek. to put it simply, bokuto adored her, even if she had her mother’s eyes and smile, he loved the little girl with his entire heart. the situation wasn’t ideal, he was a twenty year old single dad with a toddler. his original plan was to go pro in volleyball and make it big time, but obviously, opening the door to little baby okura on his doorstep was a major setback.

her mother was bokuto’s high school sweetheart, they were together all three years and he even thought they would eventually get married. the night of graduation, they both celebrated graduating and getting accepted into tokyo university with alcohol and.. intimate activities. a month into the summer, everything was going just as great, until one day out of nowhere she broke things off, and ran away, leaving bokuto clueless and heartbroken.

but with all the bad came okura, and despite unplanned, she wasn’t unwanted at all.

“i’m gonna do fessional games just like uncle kenma!” okura announced confidently, as if she didn’t just butcher her sentence. bokuto laughed, shaking his head as he bounced her gently.

“it’s professional, okura. can you say that?” he asked in a guiding tone. okura was a bit slower than other toddlers her age when it came to words and speaking. she didn’t begin to speak full sentences until a few months ago, and she was already three, almost three and a half.

okura furrowed her eyebrows as she pressed her lips together, trying to pronounce the p, but it just came out silent, “..fressional.” she slowly said. bokuto just smiled.

“close enough for me!” kuroo clapped his hands together, jumping off of the couch. he held his arms out for bokuto to hand okura to him, since he was about to take his leave and wanted to give the little alpha one last hug. bokuto chuckled and handed his daughter over to his best friend, his smile growing bigger as he watched him hug and nuzzle her. “seeya tomorrow, okura!”

“seeya, uncle kuroo!” she mimicked his words, causing bokuto and kuroo to burst out laughing. after another one last hug, he set her down on the couch and plucked the gaming controller from kenma’s hands, earning a glare from the him.

“time to go,” he reached for his sleeve and tugged him up off the couch. kenma groaned but complied, standing up. he leaned down a bit to ruffle okura’s hair before waving goodbye, following kuroo out of the apartment.

now it was just bokuto and okura. bokuto grinned as he plopped down next to okura on the couch, turning the video game system off and switching the TV on instead. “whatcha wanna do?” he asked, turning to look at his daughter.

okura looked up for a moment, as if she were thinking before her stomach growled loudly. she looked down at her stomach and then up at her father. bokuto smiled and stood up, turning the TV off. “let’s get some food in that belly, huh?” he suggested as he reached over. she raised an eyebrow at him confused, but then was tackled gently by her fathers hands tickling her stomach. she burst out laughing, which caused bokuto to laugh as well.

“daddy, daddy stop!” she kicked her legs in protest, flailing her body around like crazy as her father tickled up her sides. “no tickle monster!” she giggled, squeezing her eyes shut.

bokuto finally surrendered, still laughing as she watched his daughter breathe heavily, a huge smile plastered across her cheeks. “what do you want to eat?” he asked once the little alpha sat up straight, kicking her legs back and forth.

okura hummed. “mcdonald’s!?” she asked excitedly, looking at her father with bright eyes. bokuto scrunched his nose up.

“that stuff is gross, okura.” he poked her cheek playfully when she dramatically pouted, puffing her cheeks out. then, she had a a small mischievous smile tug at the corners of her lips, before she looked up and gave bokuto her best puppy eyes.

oh jesus. bokuto could never say no to that face, no matter how gross and greasy mcdonald’s was. “fine,” he rolled his eyes, because his daughter was a bit too troublesome for her own good. she cheered and jumped off the couch, clapping her hands as she ran over to the front door to put her shoes on. bokuto followed her, sliding a simple pair of vans on, and then looking down at okura. “need any help with the laces?” he asked.

okura shook her head quickly. “nope! i can do it myself!” she exclaimed, tying her shoes bunny ear style. he chuckled as he watched her fumble with the laces before she finally got both of her shoes tied and jumped back up, standing straight. “all ready!”

bokuto smiled and hummed in response, holding his hand out for his daughter to take, which she gladly did. the two of them walked out of the apartment and into the street, going to the mcdonald’s nearby. he was glad he lived in the city, and that he was raising okura in that kind of environment. he was raised in the same busy tokyo environment and thrived, so he hoped for the same with okura.

he was just trying his best to be the best dad he could be at his young age. he was very inexperienced, but the past three years have been the most rewarding ones of his life. pro volleyball career or not, he wouldn’t trade his life with okura for the world, because watching the little alpha scarf down her food and making a mess of herself was better than anything.

———

when morning came the next day, he was woken up by okura climbing into his bed and bouncing excitedly. he would never understand why or how she was always so hyper in the morning. he grounded as he slowly sat up, blinking his eyes open to see okura standing obscurely close over him, their foreheads practically touching.

“yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. she just giggled in response and grabbed bokuto’s cheeks, squishing them, raising an eyebrow back as she waited for her father to remember what day it was today.

he blanked out for a few seconds before realization clicked in his head. “ahh, it’s bring your child to work day, isn’t it?” a small smirk grew at his lips. okura grinned and let go of his cheeks, sliding off of the bed, nearly falling down, which caused bokuto to sit up in panic, but she caught her balance and turned around.

“let’s go, let’s go!” she jumped up and down before running out of the room. bokuto let out a sigh, pushing his blanket off of him and getting out of bed as he listened to his daughter climb downstairs. he got dressed into his regular work clothes, which was usually just a button up shirt and jeans.

once he was finished getting dressed, he walked downstairs and into okura’s room, where she was sat on her bed with an outfit laid out upon her bed, consisting of a bright red dress, baby blue tights and no underwear. bokuto chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“you wanna wear that?” he asked, and okura nodded, smiling proudly at her chosen outfit, as if it were the biggest accomplishment she’s ever made. “alright.. but how about some underwear?” he suggested, walking over to her clothes drawers and pulling out a pair of hello kitty underwear for her daughter. she made an ‘o’ with her mouth.

“i forgot!” she jumped out of bed and grabbed the underwear, pulling all of her clothes off, struggling a bit. bokuto laughed and shook his head, bending down to help his daughter get dressed. once she was dressed, teeth and hair were brushed, the two of them finally made their way out of the apartment to go to the university, of course, not before stopping at starbucks to get bokuto’s coffee and a cake pop for okura.

now, they were on their way to bokuto’s classroom, coffee in one hand and the little alpha’s hand in his other. they were chatting while walking, bokuto stupidly not looking where he was going because the walk to his classroom was muscle memory by now. “you excited to meet my students, okura?” he prompted, smiling wide.

his daughter nodded eagerly. “i’m gonna learn too!” she told him. bokuto’s smile grew wider. it wasn’t his plan to be a professor obviously, but he loved teaching the students at the university, and seeing how excited his daughter was to learn, even though she will probably be confused for the majority of the lecture, brought pure joy to his heart.

but he stopped walking when he abruptly bumped into something— or rather, someone, spilling his coffee all over the man in front of him. his eyes widened as the man gasped, wincing at the scalding hot coffee staining his white button up and burning his skin.

“oh my god, i am so sorry!” bokuto let go of okura’s hand to wave both of his hands around dramatically. luckily, he had brought paper towels with him in his bag, because you never knew with a three year old. he grabbed them and quickly started wiping the mans shirt, despite him saying it was okay.

once he dried most of the coffee, he finally looked at the man, getting a proper look. his face fell as his jaw dropped. he was the absolute definition of beautiful. he had a head of untamed jet black curls, piercing emerald green eyes, and eyelashes that looked impossibly long. his lips looked soft and pink and perfect, and his cheeks held a natural rosy pink blush. he also noticed that he had an incredibly soft scent that smelled like vanilla cream, and that he was most definitely an omega. but the expression on his face was completely unamused, and a bit annoyed.

“again i’m so sorry, i– i wasn’t paying attention to where i was going!” bokuto exclaimed, throwing out the paper towels in the garbage can nearby. he walked back over to the man, who’s attention was held by okura. he groaned.

“i’m bokuto okura and i’m three!” she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. the man looked a bit more amused now, but it was easy to tell that he would rather be somewhere else.

“is that so?” he asked, kneeling down to match her level, giving okura a small smile, which made her gasp. “i’m akaashi.”

“you’re pretty!!” she announced. the rosy pink at his cheeks flushed to a red, and his smile grew bigger.

“thank you, okura. you’re a very pretty girl as well. do you know where your father is?” he asked. okura nodded and pointed over to bokuto, who held a sheepish look on his face. the man nodded, letting out a quiet ‘ah,’ as he stood back up, turning his gaze to bokuto.

“i’m so sorry again, she’s too hyper for her own good!” he took okura’s hand and gently tugged her closer. “i tried to reach her not to talk to strangers but..” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“but he’s not a stranger, he’s akaashi!” okura piped up, looking up at her father with wide eyes. bokuto opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything. akaashi just chuckled and rubbed at the front of his shirt, which was stained and soaked in coffee, which wasn’t burning anymore, but was still warm.

“akaashi..” bokuto let the name roll off of his lips, a small blush sporting his cheeks before he shook his head. “let me buy you a coffee, please! to make up for this!” he quickly suggested, locking his eyes with him.

the omega seemed taken back at the sudden eye contact. was it always this intense or was it just with him? his cheeks went even more red. “uhm.. that’s not really necessary, bokuto-san. it’s really quite alright.” he shook his head, causing bokuto’s shoulders to drop.

“no, really i insist!” he nodded profusely, taking a step closer to him. akaashi cleared his throat and took a step back. the first thing he noticed about bokuto was that he was an alpha. he had a strong presence, and an especially strong scent. he was large, decked out with muscles and akaashi lowered his head, submitting in the way only an omega could.

“i suppose.. a cup of coffee is okay, then. but not right now, i have a class in ten minutes.” akaashi perked his head up to look at bokuto, his breath hitching when they locked eyes again, as if bokuto never took his eyes off of him in the first place.

he didn’t.

bokuto’s eyes lit up at that, his nervous frown easily turning upwards into a big smile. “great! oh, class? you’re a student here?” he asked. akaashi shook his head and informed him that he was a professor, earning a gasp from bokuto. “really?! me too! i teach physical science, what do you teach?”

“ah, i’m an english professor. i just started here less than a month ago.” akaashi explained. he didn’t know why he was giving this much information to bokuto. he barely knew him, and he usually wasn’t one to make friends so easily. but there was something about the alphas presence that made it easy for him to talk to, and easy to be comfortable around. plus, it could’ve been the fact that his daughter was downright adorable, and had already made his day just from the compliment she gave earlier.

“that’s awesome! you’re really smart then huh? oh! i could show you around the campus if you want, since you’re still kinda new!” bokuto grinned, instantly cheered up despite what had happened before. akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle at his hyperness, he could see where okura got it from.

“that sounds nice, bokuto-san, but i have to go now, and i’m guessing you do too.” akaashi nodded.

bokuto’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he checked his watch, his eyes widening as he let out a gasp. “oh shoot, you’re right! let’s go okura— uhm.. we can meet right back here if you want after classes end?” he suggested.

akaashi simply nodded, telling him that sounded like a good idea. bokuto grinned and waved, before stopping and looking down at his daughter. “do you wanna say goodbye, okura?” he asked. okura quickly nodded and turned around, waving wildly to akaashi.

“bye aghaashi!” she yelled, despite the fact she wasn’t far away from him at all. akaashi smiled at the incorrect pronunciation of his name and waved goodbye back, and began to walk away to get to his classroom.

bokuto hummed in content as he watched akaashi walk away, and felt a tug at his sleeve from okura. he looked down. “what’s up?” he asked.

okura grinned devilishly at her father. that was never a good sign. “daddy has a crush!” she announced loudly. bokuto gasped and looked around quickly to see if akaashi was still in proximity, before snatching okura up and holding her tight to his chest.

“now where’d you learn that term, huh?? one of your uncles?” he asked, interrogating her playfully as he gently flicked her nose. she giggled, shaking her head, informing him that it was a secret. bokuto huffed, and set her down again, taking her hand and started walking again to his classroom. he could tell it would be a long day, what with teaching a 200 student class with his three year old present, and waiting for all of his classes to end rather impatiently so he could see the pretty omega he spilled coffee on again.

once okura popped into his life, he had always said that he would never have time for an omega, especially after what he went through with his ex. he might just change his mind, after meeting akaashi.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and that it’s so short! i’m not that inspired for this story right now but i really love it so i’m trying!

bokuto was sat at the bench where he met akaashi with okura, bouncing her gently on his knee as he waited, while okura was very focused on the squirrel eating a nut across from them. akaashi was already five minutes late, but that was okay, he was a professor, his class probably ran late. he was a professor himself, he understood. well— not an actual professor, a professors aid. but the real professor was like a thousand years old, and sat back while bokuto taught the class. 

“wheres aghaashi, daddy?” okura asked, looking up at her father with wide eyes. bokuto bit down on his smile and kept bouncing her. 

“akaashi-san is running a little late, he was teaching a class just like daddy.” he explained, reaching his hand out to run a hand through her hair. okura had white and grey pepper hair, just like her father, but it was long, and today was in pigtails. luckily (or unfortunately), he grew up with two older sisters, who loved to put makeup on him and dress him up. he took some of the experience and used it on okura, and the moms at the daycare were always thoroughly impressed. 

“oh okay!” she shrugged and went back to staring at the squirrel. bokuto chewed on his bottom lip as another five minutes passed, and akaashi still hadn’t shown up. maybe he forgot? classes were only an hour, there was no way he would’ve forgotten that easily. at least, that’s what he thought. 

maybe he didn’t want to come. perhaps bokuto came on too strong, suggesting to show him around, a complete stranger. thinking about it now, he felt like total trash. he pretty much cornered him. 

what if akaashi only said yes because he was a big, muscular alpha and he felt intimidated? now he felt even worse. maybe he should just go. he had about two hours before his next class, he could just drop okura off at daycare (because she announced very loudly in the middle of his lecture that she was extremely bored), and get back to the university and pray he never bump into akaashi ever again. 

maybe he was just overthinking.

actually, he was just overthinking, because he suddenly felt a jolt run through his body when his daughter jumped off of his lap yelling, “aghkaashi!!” at the top of her longs, flailing her arms around in the air as she ran over to the omega. 

akaashi walked over to okura and smiled before looking away from her to bokuto, who was now standing, fiddling with his fingers. bokuto loved the sight of his daughter with the omega, but he also couldn’t help the small, painful tang that hit his heart. was his daughter missing a mother figure? 

well, she had kenma, who was an omega. but he was infertile, and was only a mother to cats. both of his sisters were alphas just like him, along with his parents as well. he wasn’t always like this, overthinking every single possibility. but the anxiety came with being a parent. okura only had him, so he had to think for both a mother and a father. okura really didn’t have an omega mother figure in her life, and she just looked so happy near akaashi, despite only meeting him an hour ago. it was like she felt connected to him. 

in a way, bokuto felt connected to him too. maybe it was his scent, or maybe it was the eye contact they held every time they looked at each other and how it seemed to pull them closer together. he walked over, taking okura’s hand and pulling her back a bit. “we don’t want to overwhelm akaashi-san, right okura?” he prompted, sending akaashi an apologetic smile for how hyper his daughter was. she really had no boundaries. 

he’d have to work on that. 

“it’s quite alright.. she’s very cute.” akaashi gave him a small smile back, and bokuto nearly felt his heart stop. was it possible to be that perfect? akaashi had a beautiful smile. it was warm and entrancing, and was pulling him even closer than the eye contact. bokuto didn’t know how else to respond other than with some nervous laughter. 

“okay.. uhm, let’s start the tour then!” he clapped his hands together, accidentally letting go of okura’s hand while he did. she nearly took off and ran away, but his eyes widened and he caught her, snatching her up by the waist. “hey! always hold onto daddy’s hand, got it?” he looked at her with stern, yet gentle eyes. 

okura’s eyes widened with fear for not even a millisecond before she nodded happily, a smile replacing the worried face she had. “yes daddy!” 

akaashi chuckled as he watched the interaction, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as his smile grew just a bit bigger. “she’s quite rambunctious for an omega girl, huh?” he asked, looking from okura to bokuto. 

“well actually she’s an—“

“i’m an alpha!” okura interrupted her father, staring at akaashi with big, daring eyes. akaashi’s eyes widened, but the smile stayed. 

“i’m sorry okura,” he apologized to the little alpha and then turned his attention back to bokuto. “my mistake, it’s just uncommon for a female to be an alpha, isn’t it? sorry i assumed.” he apologized again but bokuto shrugged, explaining he got it a lot. 

“i guess my genes kind of took over.” he couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that it was true, he came from a family entirely of alphas, and of course, he had an alpha daughter. “my whole family are alphas.” he explained. that seemed to shock akaashi even more. 

“wow.. so her mother is an alpha too?” he asked, but regretted it immediately when he saw the smile on bokuto’s face disappear. oh no, did he hit a sensitive spot. “i— i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to intrude..” he quickly apologized again, for now the third time. quite an impression he was making. 

bokuto shook his head. “no, no it’s fine.. uhm, her mother was an omega.” he said, but of course there was a twinge of sadness in his voice as he spoke. akaashi’s face eased up, but he still felt guilty. 

“excuse me for prying.. but, was?” he raised an eyebrow. of course he didn’t miss bokuto’s neck when he had first met him, and how he was unmarked. 

“is!” bokuto’s eyes widened. “is! she is an omega– she’s just not in the picture, she’s not dead! well.. actually i haven’t seen her in three years so she could be— but she’s probably not!” he rambled on, stumbling over his words a bit as he tried to explain to akaashi as smoothly as he could (and failing to do so), that he was single and it was just him and okura. 

any chances he had with akaashi were probably gone. he probably just scared him away. he wasn’t surprised though, because of course, on top of his embarrassing oversharing and rambling, he was still an unmarked alpha with a child. that usually scared the omegas and betas away, and was why he had sworn away from dating after okura came into the picture. he knew what society thought about single parents, let alone unmarked, single parents. 

“i see.” akaashi chuckled, and looked back at okura, who was cuddled up against her fathers chest, with her eyes closed. his heart swelled up at the sight, and his smile came back. bokuto looked down and smiled as well, rubbing her back a bit, which prompted the tiny girl in his arms to snuggle closer. “she’s all tuckered out, huh?” 

bokuto looked down at his daughter and his smile grew bigger. “she got a little bored during my lesson.” he explained, looking back to smile at akaashi, who was already looking at him with a certain look in his eyes. it wasn’t judgemental, or rude in anyway. it was something almost like adoration, and it made bokuto feel warm. he looked away from akaashi and down at okura. 

“where to first?” akaashi asked, fiddling with the strap of his bag hanging off of his shoulder. bokuto pulled out his phone. “one second.” he told akaashi, and then pressed a few buttons. 

“kenma? can you pick okura up from the cafe on campus?” bokuto asked, holding okura with one arm, and holding his phone up to his ear with his free hand. “i can’t drop her at home right now, i’m busy. no, kenma, she’ll be bored if she— okay, thank you so much.” a sigh of relief escaped his lips and his smile came back. he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. 

he looked at akaashi and then chuckled when he saw him already staring. “that was my friend, kenma. he’s gonna pick okura up, so she won’t have to tag along with us.” he explained as he began walking. akaashi nodded and followed him. “so, first off is the cafe. i was gonna take you there anyway, because they have the best coffee ever, trust me.” he started talking, and it seemed all the nerves he had before were gone. 

talking to akaashi, and spending time with him in general just felt natural. 

———

“and that leads us back to here!” bokuto announced, stopping at the cafe where they had started the tour. he had just spent the last hour and a half showing akaashi around, while also talking to him and getting to know him. 

akaashi was fascinating, to say the least. he was informed that he had grown up an only child, so his parents always had pretty high expectations that eventually drove him out of the house at only sixteen. he graduated high school early and went to college and graduate school, and became a professor, all by himself.

bokuto could never imagine doing that alone. he admired akaashi for his ambition and independence. once akaashi was done sharing his story, it was bokuto’s turn. he had originally considered lying, but realized that he really wasn’t ashamed of anything, and he had nothing to hide. 

while okura was obviously unplanned, she wasn’t unwanted. her mother wanted nothing to do with her, and bokuto took the responsibility that came with that, but he couldn’t be happier. and akaashi seemed to respect that, and even admire him just the same for taking care of a baby by himself. 

bokuto told him about kuroo and kenma, how all three of them grew up together playing volleyball, which led to akaashi telling him he also played volleyball, and bokuto finding out he was a setter. everything seemed perfect. they were getting closer by the second, and it felt like they’ve known each other forever. he was beginning to like him more and more. 

“thank you for showing me around.” akaashi smiled at bokuto, running a hand through his curls. bokuto wanted to reach out and run a hand through them as well, but obviously it was way too early for that. he got too excited for his own good. 

“of course!” bokuto nodded, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked around. they had about half an hour left before their next classes began. “..do you wanna go in? we could get coffee.” he suggested, pointing to the door with his thumb. 

akaashi just nodded and opened the door for both him and bokuto. once they were in they walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. 

“can i take your order?” the barista asked. akaashi didn’t hesitate any longer. “just a plain black coffee, please.” 

bokuto raised his eyebrows. akaashi likes his coffee black. he’ll remember that. he wanted to learn and remember all the little details about him. when the barista turned to him, he just ordered an iced latte. they sat down after at the table near the window. 

“you drink your coffee straight up, huh?” bokuto asked, smiling in a teasing way. akaashi’s cheeks flushed pink and he nodded sheepishly. “i’m not a really a big fan of sweets.” he told him. bokuto nodded. another detail. 

“i wish i could say the same.” bokuto laughed a bit. akaashi seemed to ease up from just the sound of bokuto’s laughter. “i have a huge sweet tooth, and it seems i passed that gene along to okura. she’s obsessed with candy.” his smile grew bigger as he talked about his daughter, and akaashi didn’t fail to notice it. 

akaashi laughed a bit. “i can only imagine what she’s like on a sugar buzz, then.” he joked, but bokuto’s wide eyes declared that okura and sugar was no joke. 

“she goes insane!!” bokuto burst out laughing, shaking his head. “i know bouncing off the walls is usually just a phrase, but when it comes to okura.. it’s not a phrase. it’s the truth.” he grinned widely at akaashi as he spoke. 

akaashi’s smile grew bigger at that. he didn’t know where this confidence was coming from. he just felt as if he were being pulled closer to bokuto with every smile and laugh. 

for the next half hour, they talked nonstop about their favorite music, what they do in their free time, everything, really. bokuto has never felt so at ease, so relaxed with an alpha before he met bokuto. of course he’s dated before, but he’s never actually felt this connected to an omega. 

once it was time to say goodbye, bokuto made akaashi promise they would meet up again, and exchanged numbers. and for the rest of the day, for the rest of his classes, all he could think about was the pretty omega he spilled coffee on. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii my first omegaverse work! i’m very excited and i hope you all love okura as much as i do! comments & kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
